102 Black and Ghost Cats
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: Have the sweeper trio bit off more than they can chew with a fursmuggler, dognapper, and an infamous Ghost Cat! Fluff, yaoi later on DISCONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Black Cat is not mine, only Kentaro Yabuki's. Maybe I could persuade him to... Oh, never mind.

102 Black and Ghost Cats

Chapter 1

An unexpected alliance

"Well, that does it!" Sven angrily threw the sweeper Bulletins in his hand down onto the circular coffee table. "Ten crooks and not one of them worth more than five grand!" he spat, his sea-green hair swiveling with his movements.

"Ah, come on, relax Svenny-baby." Train cheered with his head halfway in the fridge. He emerged a moment later, milk jug in hand. "We'll just go to a bigger city is all!" He said before taking a long swig from the half-full milk bottle as he sat down on the couch opposite of Sven.

"If it were that easy, would I be angry Train?!" Sven snapped back, brooding over his partner's incapability to act responsible.

"Aw, c'mon Sven, its not my fault there are no targets out there!" Train whined before gulping down another mouthful of milk.

"Well, thanks to your clumsiness, we now owe at least three hundred grand! So yeah, it is your fault!"

Train choked as the pearly white liquid spurted from his nostrils. If Sven wasn't so angry, he would have definitely laughed out loud at his stupidity. "How come I have to find this out now when, of all times, the princess is starting school?!" Train hissed across the worn couch of the hotel room.

Since funds had been pretty tight for more than half a year, Sven suggested they stay in one town long enough for Eve to go to school and be with other children. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be going well for the trio. Shortly after moving into their temporary home, the money Sven had saved for an instance like this disappeared as soon as the bank was robbed shortly after their arrival. With only meager incomes as little as they came, the trio became desperate, dealing with loan sharks and different investors in order to meet their living requirements.

_Still, it's better than living with those stiff-ass pigs they call Chronos._ Train speculated happily.

"Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the whole 'bigger city thing', but still, you don't have to pin all the blame on me." Train attempted to soothe Sven's temper, only to receive a reproachful glare.

"Maybe you need to pay a little more attention to things that break and bruise?" Purred a voice from the doorway. Both men turned to see Eve, clutching her schoolbag and a bag of groceries and Rinslet Walker holding Eve's key to the hotel room. Rinslet wiggled the key in front of the men's' faces. "Eve let me in." she explained at their confused faces. "She had so much to carry; I decided to help her out."

Train and Sven exchanged a glance as Rins strided into the room. "So, long time, no see boys!" she giggled, plopping down into one of the hard-back chairs.

"Well, how was school Eve?" Sven asked putting a smile on, despite his anger towards Train remained.

"It was alright, I didn't learn much else that I already knew." Eve shrugged. "Still, I enjoyed it."

"That's good to hear!"

"I guess so. I'm hungry. I'm gonna get a sandwich." Eve replied, walking into the kitchen area. "Oh, and Rins has a job for us!" she called back as the door slowly swung shut.

Both men turned to the lavender haired woman, looking triumphant. "Yes! Are you willing to get some money back into your pockets?" Rins practically squealed, waving at an imaginary bug that flew near her.

"Depends on what you give us." Sven growled, lighting a cigarette. "You know we…"

"I know, I know: you can't get mixed up in a heist. But, it's not a heist, it's perfectly legal." She leaned in closer. "My contact can gain you access to," she paused to fish something out of her handbag. "This guy." She finished as the two men leaned in closer. They saw the profile of a black-and-white photo of a man lavishly dressed in what appeared to be…

"Furs? Is that what…?"

"Yes, Sven. My friend offers you the opportunity of the capture of the biggest catch ever. Jean-Pierre Le Pelt, the furrier."

"From what I last heard, he was off living somewhere in London." Train commented, taking the photo from Rins. "How can this friend of yours manage to get all of us to London of all places? It's not exactly an easy trip to book quickly."

"Simple. He lives there. He can give you free airfare, free room and board, plus," Rins smirked, the light glinting on her teeth like tiny gems. "All you can eat."

Instantly, Train was sold. "C'mon, Sven, Princess! Hurry and eat and we gotta pack!"

"No way! What's the catch Rins?" Sven warily eyed her as she contemplated her next sentence. Train pouted slightly but listened closely.

"Well, its not a very big snag, only a little one, but," Rins paused, taking a deep breath. "The one who can get you the guy is none other than Chronos's newest member, Number XII, Ghost Cat. Not to mention he's the son of the Number I gal at Chronos."She finished carefully, examining Train's face.

Train became silent. His face showed no trace of emotion. However, in his head, his thoughts swirled in obvious confusion. Was this Ghost Cat attempting to have him erased or was there an explicit reason he was offering his help?!

Since Train was unable to speak, Sven took it upon himself to answer for him. "Is Chronos hiring us?"

"Nope. It's his personal initiative. Something about a friend of his."

Train's eyebrows shot up. "You mean he's that powerful in Chronos that he can hire us?!" He asked incredulously.

"Well, duh. Everyone in the Underground knows that. That's why he has been targeted so many times as kidnappings and even assassinations. But, in the end, they were no match for his strength capability.

"So," Rins muttered, sweeping a strand of hair away from her face. "If you don't want to run with the Chronos dogs anymore, I can try and get you a safer job."

Train thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Do the Elders know about this?"

"Actually, no. According to him, they were assassinated during the Eden episode."

"Chronos turned over a new leaf?! Well, I guess there's a first for everything." Sven said as he put out the slowly dying cigarette. "Well, Train, what do you want to do?"

Train groaned. He hated being in the spotlight for decisions. "How much would this guy be worth Sven?"

"At least 1.8 million."

"Well, I don't know about you and the princess, but I'm definitely going. If only for the free food." He sighed longingly, dreaming of the feast soon waiting for him.

Sven rolled his eyes then turned to Eve, silently crunching on her sandwich. "up for going to London for a while, Eve?" He asked, waiting until she finished chewing.

"I guess so. Break is coming up and I don't have school."

"Well then Rins, tell this friend of yours that we will take the job." As he spoke, Eve and Train silently cheered in the background.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Rins answered excitedly, "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it!"

"So, what's his name? Your secret contact I mean."

Rinslet giggled. "Very few know his real name, Train." She said as he made a face at her. "But I do. He saved me once. Jenos had told him about me and…"

"GET ON WITH IT!!!!" Sven rumbled loudly, causing everybody in the room to wince except Eve.

"OW! Okay, okay. His name is Nushimura! Jimmy Nushimura!"

Somewhere in the midst of London, a boy named Jimmy Nushimura sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I didn't add this sooner, I'm new and therefore when I added my story, I had no idea what to do and so now that I do, here the full summary. (I probably won't have any male readers):

Train and Sven are out of luck. There are no targets worth going after and Eve is starting school. So when Rins comes up with a chance to catch one of the biggest fur smugglers in the underground, they eagerly accept. But will they be caught in the middle of a dog napping heist? And does Train find himself attracted to the cool and mysterious Ghost Cat? Crossover 102 Dalmatians x Black Cat x A little mixture of my own. Rated M for shounen-ai and mild cursing.

Disclaimer: People have said it before, and I'll say it now: Only Kentaro Yabuki has Black Cat.

Chapter 2

The boy called Ghost Cat

Jimmy frowned and rubbed his irritated nose. He lived in London; with the constant downpour of rain and other weather, it made it very difficult for a teenage boy to have dreadful allergies as he did. He shrugged. Maybe someone was talking about him.

Jimmy laughed at his thoughts. There was no way someone could be talking about him, unless plans for his murder counted. Declining to let the dilemma bother him further; Jimmy focused his attention back on the instrument in his hands.

Ting!

He grimaced. Now that was a sour note. Tightening the string, Jimmy tried again.

Ting!

Slowly growing angry but refusing to let his temper get the best of him, Jimmy tried again.

Tin…BONG!

Jimmy jumped, still not used to hearing Big Ben gong by his bedside. "OW!" Wincing, He realized that when Ben had bonged, Jimmy had pulled on the string none to gently and caused it to break, bouncing to hit his face.

"Crap."

"Jimmy!" He jumped again, almost knocking his head on the wall behind him. Rubbing away some stray drip of blood, Jimmy turned to see a sturdy woman of (I don't know for sure so I'm gonna guess here. Sorry Sephiria!) 43, looking back at him from his doorway. Jimmy loved those sandy locks he used to love tangling his hands into when he was younger and innocence was pure. They framed her face beautifully, falling delicately to her shoulder in a luscious curl. Her azure eyes were nothing compared to Jimmy's, but they were, in a sense, perfect. Jimmy smiled at his last few thoughts.

"I know I should scold you for using that language, but as I'm sure you know of by now…"

"I know, I know. 'I never want to hear you say what you would never catch me saying.'" Jimmy recited, his teasing look bringing a smile to the woman's stern face.

"And since I know you've been eavesdropping on me…"

_Only on the first few dates. _Jimmy mind protested, but held his tongue.

"…Ever since you first starting learning Tae-Kwon-Do…"

_Martial Arts._

"And let's not forget…"

"Sephi-ne! I get it; you don't usually talk to me with that language so I shouldn't either!" Jimmy laughed at her stunned face.

"H-how did you…"

"Sephi-ne. We've been together almost…" Jimmy paused, apparently thinking. "Geez, has it been 10 years already?" Jimmy asked incredulously. "I still can't believe it."

"Yes, I know. Sometimes I wake up, wishing you were still clinging to me, begging me to let you sleep a little longer…" Sephiria started to reminisce, but since he knew she would be in his room for hours, Jimmy changed the subject.

"So… when's your _**date**_?" Jimmy teased, bringing a healthy flush to his caretaker's face.

"For your information, Mr. Mom, he's supposed to be here any minute." Sephiria's hands flew up to her face. "Oh my word! I still haven't figured out what to wear!"

"Sephi-ne, you'll be all right. Wear last year's spring kimono, and you'll be fine." Jimmy muttered, shifting out of his chair to shuffle through the bedside table.

Sephiria paused for a beat, and then smiled. "Yes, that would be pretty."

"I know, just don't let Thomas, Toya…"

"Jacob."

"Don't let him honk at you all night. That's just plain rude: a real man walks to the door."

"Yes Father." Sephiria teased, before stopping outside his doorframe. "And Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't… Don't be lonely, alright?"

"Sure."

Seeing Jimmy wouldn't respond further, Sephiria sighed and left.

_Don't be lonely? Yeah, right. I would get lonely with a house full of butlers, maids, and other Chronos agents while watching endless TV, endless buffet, and…_ Jimmy's face tightened in confusion. _Oh, yeah. Video games. Granted I haven't played them since I was eighteen, but still._

Jimmy groaned. It was still the bane of his misery. Having to deal with the weird remarks his surrogate mother made then leave him to muddle it out himself. Alone.

Jimmy's eyes flew open. That was it! Sephiria didn't want him…

To… be…

_Alone._

Jimmy blinked. _I haven't felt alone since… __**He**__ died._

Jimmy mentally shook his head. _I'm not gonna let his memory keep me down again! I'll be stronger, wait and see!_

Jimmy sneezed again.

_Well, maybe in the morning._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Cliffy's are amazing. You leave the audience in dire suspense and… then they kill you for doing so. Geez, I don't want that to happen.

Oh, and I've figured out what my next two stories will be! How they begin or end… I still have no idea. Pelted with raw fruit Yum, mang-YUCK! WHO THREW A SQUASH????????!!!!!!!!!

Story titles will be: _Gone with a Cat's Memory _and _Between a Ghost cat, Black Cat and a Hard Place. _Descriptions to come…

BE WARY!!!!!!! REVIEW AND RATE!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again! Kuro Neko Chan here with fantastic news! So much in fact, I need help to explain it all!

Jimmy: Kuro-Neko-chan sends thanks to **thethreefangirls**, whose continuous support of especially one fangirl has helped to better her skills as a writer. Good luck girls!

Yuki: Neko-chan also sends her thanks to **superhypergirl**, who gave her the idea to continue writing out poetry for poetry lovers with Character's Laments and was her first fan. Thanks a lot!

Train: Thanks also goes to **Lauren**, who loved her Fruits Basket Drabbles! Thanks to you!

L: We also thank **Youaresotroublesome **who again loved her Character's Laments. Good luck to your works!

Ed: (Flips through pages while men give him scathing looks) I'm looking, I'm looking…aha! Found it, ahem, thank you **KonohaSinXFlame **for your advice and support as this story is realized! Mwa-hahaha! (Frowns) It was in the script!

Kyo: (Shivers) Thanks to **Kuro Neko Demon Prince** (No relation of any sort) who graciously allowed Kuro-Neko-Chan to be his first fan! Good luck Your Highness!

Kanda: Thank you **eternal sailor cosmos15** for your support of this growing story! Thank you!

Al: Yay! Last award! Okay, thanks to **Mew Mai** who never stopped updating her Fruits Basket fic and because of you, Kuro-Neko-Chan is now adding her character in her story! Round of applause, please (All men clap and whistle)

Me: Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I know, I put L here, but he isn't mine! Sheesh, I'm getting tired of this. Only Ghost Cat is mine!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ghosts and Bad luck collide

**Two Weeks Later**

Train yawned loudly, stretching as he stood up from the airplane seat. "Well," he said. "We're here! London, baby!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sven grumbled, fumbling with the seatbelt. "Where is the release on this damn thing?"

"Right here." Eve bent over to unlock Sven, who sat openmouthed as it clicked. "There you go."

"Uh, thanks Eve." Sven stuttered. Looking around, he stood. "I don't see Rins. Where'd she go?"

"According to her, Ghost Cat had some business with her to settle." Train offered cheerfully. 

"Matter of fact, isn't she?" Sven muttered, straining with the weight of a suitcase. "Y'know, you could help me!"

"I know, I am. I'm watching Eve and supervising your hard work!" Train chuckled as Sven gnashed his teeth at his so-called co-worker.

"GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND HELP ME OR YOU WILL NEVER STEP OFF THIS PLANE!" Sven rumbled, startling some of the other passengers.

Train winced at Sven's loud tone and reluctantly went to help his partner. He grunted slightly then relaxed as its grip became less difficult.

Train shot a look at his liberator and began to express his thanks but fell short at the savior's stern face. His cold purple eyes bore into Train's, sending a chill down his spine. 

"Um," Train gulped. "Th-thanks for the save."

"Sometimes I wonder." The stranger began, his words choked by his challenge of putting down the suitcase. He swept a long black bang away from his face and continued. "Sometimes I wonder how Jimmy-sama ever put up with a retard like you." He regarded Train and company with wary eyes before turning and stepping off the plane.

Sven, Train, and Eve stood silently for a moment. Then, Sven cracked.

"Haha, he showed you, huh Train?" He chortled, almost falling to the floor in laughter. 

"What does he know?" Train muttered. "I was with him for more than five years after all!" He spat after the already departed man. 

"Who?" Eve asked. "Did you know him?"

"Uh, sort of, eh, c'mon, let's go. Rins said Ghost Cat won't be outside for long!" Train bounced off the plane, leaving a still giggling Sven and a very confused Eve on board.

* * *

"L-sama, I located Black Cat and company, just as they promised." The violet eyed man reported.

"Good." Another dark-haired man wheezed, wiping his nose on his pale sleeve. "Geez, it amazes me how Jimmy manages to survive this every day."

"Jimmy-sama does work wonders. You'd be surprised." The lavender orbed man offered with a small smile.

"Heh." The other man smiled in return. "You would know, huh. After all, Kanda, you've been with Jimmy ever since he moved here."

Kanda puffed proudly. "Yes, as a matter of fact.

"But, L-san," Kanda became serious once more. "Why bother doing a menial task for Jimmy-sama? It would be worth it not to blow your cover as L in a public place such as this."

"True. But, it's also a personal vendetta. I want to know everything about Black Cat, rather, as much as I can get." The dark-haired man pulled the hat he wore over his eyes more, shielding them from passer-bys.

"Black Cat-san. Jimmy-sama wishes to see you again."

* * *

"So where are we meeting this guy?" Sven muttered, glancing to the countless men silently staring at the trio as they passed by. 

"Dunno. Rins said we'd know when we saw him." Train muttered, eyes trailing down the line of men and stopped as one in particular jumped out at him. 

"Survey says," he joked. "There." Pointing to a man in a velvet hat standing next to the man they met beforehand.

"Hey, that's the man we met beforehand!" Sven said incredulously. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Train said offhandedly. Sven glared at him but said nothing more as they approached the duo.

* * *

Kanda and his employer-for-the-moment watched the approaching Sweeper trio with wary eyes. When they stopped, he spat, "If you have anything planned…" 

"Calm down, Kanda." The man in the hat ordered, silencing him. "If they wanted to do anything, they would have done so." He turned to Train. "Am I right?" he inquired.

"Yeah, no need to get your undies in a bunch Kandy." Train teased, causing Kanda to turn bright red with anger.

"Enough." The man ordered again, before Kanda had a chance to reply. Then, he addressed Train. "I know you two have a long history, but I would greatly appreciate it if we can get through this as smoothly as possible. I'm sure Ghost Cat-sama wishes it too."

Sven started. "Wait, you're **not** Ghost Cat!"

"No, I am not. However unfortunate, Cat-sama has asked me to accompany you to lunch and answer any questions or concerns you may have."

"Okay, here's one. Who the hell are you?" Sven shot at him.

"Ah, my mistake. I'm dreadfully sorry." In response to his question, the man swept the hat from his head revealing the figure's face and form. 

Three sets of eyes goggled at the man's appearance as he shook his pitch-dark hair from his face, revealing a pair of glossy, black eyes staring back at the three of them. 

"My name," he started, pulling a candy bar out of his jeans pocket. "Is L." He stated, holding up the candy bar in the air. "But, today, please call me Ryuuzaki." He immediately chomped on the bar with apparent relish.

* * *

Ahh, I told you! L-sama!

Me: (Bound and gagged from behind) Mphf! Mmm, hmm, aghmmmmmm! (screams as dragged away)

Jimmy: Don't worry; they've been planning to do that fro quite some time. (Whispers) Neko-chan has run out of Cheese-its. That's their ransom.

Yuki: What now?

Jimmy: (Shrugs) Read and rate I guess.

Yuki: Oh yeah, you really look like a girl.

Jimmy: (Glares at him) I know! You don't have to keep telling me!

Yuki: But that's advertisement for the upcoming story!

Jimmy: Oh yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SCHOOL IS NOT COMING, NOT COMING I SAY!! There's still time for a good-old fashioned fanfic, right? I mean, you guys missed me, didn't you?

All: (Mutter incoherently)

Me: (Eyebrow twitches) I said, you all missed me, _**right??**_

All: (gulp and nod vigorously)

Me: Good! Now, if you readers want a little recap, I suggest you go back to the first chapters and read them, but if you're lazy like me and don't want to, I can cope with that. Basically, Train, Sven, and Eve have a gotten a chance to fly to London and catch a big-time bad-guy named Jean-Pierre LePelt, a big fur smuggler and wrangler. The trio just got off their plane and have recently met Ryuuzaki (L) and Ghost Cat's bodyguard Kanda. The trio are ready to begin their adventure!

Jimmy: When are they gonna meet me?

Me: You're not important right now, just wait like a good little boy, and you'll get your chance to yell at Train.

Train: Yell?

Jimmy: (Grins sweetly)

Train: (Gulps and shivers)

Disclaimer: Well, to save embarrassment, Jimmy say 'Kuro-Neko-chan no own nada.'

Jimmy: No.

* * *

Chapter 4

Enter: Ghost Cat

Sven puffed on his cigarette. "Well, can't get worse than this!" He shouted to Train, who was slouching on the bar beside him. The music around them blared loudly enough that Train had to piece together in his mind was Sven was saying.

"Yeah! I'm still gonna kill Ghost Cat for being late though!" Train shouted back. He wrinkled his nose when a half-drunk woman ran into him trying to get to the bar.

"Why are you the one who gets all the women?!" Sven complained, watching the blonde flash a smile in Train's direction.

"What?! They do not come onto me!"

"I didn't say that, dumbass!"

"What?!"

"Nothing." Sven mumbled, grouchily putting out his diminishing cigarette. Train smirked at him, and then turned back to the swaying crowd. His anger grew as he watched couples swing their hips together to the music. Their type of dancing never appealed to him.

Truth was, despite living on the streets for a latter part of his life, he knew nothing about dancing like half the teens were. He remembered learning to waltz and slow dance when he was at Chronos, but knew nothing about fast dancing. To him, it simply looked like they were having sex, not one of his favorite topics.

Instead of thinking about sex, Train's thoughts turned to Ryuuzaki and the Ghost Cat's offer.

* * *

_**"Ghost Cat sends his regards, Train Heartnet." Ryuuzaki began, sucking at the rock candy he had gained after tossing away his finished candy bar. **_

_**Train started. "Have I met him?!"**_

_**"You probably think you haven't, but yes; you have met before."**_

_**Sven raised an eyebrow. "Thinking hasn't really been one of Train's strongest points. You better tell before he strains his brain cells."**_

_**Ryuuzaki chuckled. "Ghost cat prefers a certain animinity. I'm sure you're very well aware, formal Federal Investigations Bureau agent, Sven Vollifield." **_

_**Kanda coughed to hide his snickers at Sven's astonished face.**_

_**"Rest assured, you will be able to meet him tonight." Ryuuzaki shot a glare at Kanda before continuing. "Though, I'm afraid I can't allow Miss Eve to meet him just yet though." He slanted a look towards Eve that Train took to be one of understanding.**_

_**Sven started then, angrily, slammed a fist onto the diner table. "Listen L—"**_

_**"Ryuuzaki."**_

_**"Whatever! The point is, Eve's our partner! Wherever we go, she goes!" Sven rumbled.**_

_**Kanda sighed. "This is why I don't work with Sweepers." He complained to Ryuuzaki. He became silent at the glare that Ryuuzaki furnished him again.**_

_**Ryuuzaki sighed as well. "Ghost Cat is well aware of how you three operate. The only issue is that Ghost Cat has arranged a meeting at a local bar that only allows those 21 and older to enter. It was the only place he could arrange on such short notice."**_

_**"What short notice?" Train piped in, growing suspicious. **_

_**"Jean-Pierre LePelt has become a threat and Ghost cat can't rely on Chronos this time." Ryuuzaki explained, though patience growing short. "This is why he is turning to you. He has heard a lot from Number Ten about your adventure with the Apostles of the Stars. He doesn't doubt any of you one bit!" Ryuuzaki exhaled, sipping on his chocolate shake. "Other members are skeptical about this partnership, but Ghost Cat has faith in you! Don't waste it on your own personal opinions!" **_

_**The trio was surprised but silent. Eve continued eating her ice cream but with little enthusiasm. Sven continued to puff on his cigarette even though it had already gone out. Train pushed around the food on his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. He sighed, putting the fork down.**_

_**"What does Ghost Cat want us to do?" He finally asked. He felt Sven and Eve stiffen but pointedly ignored them.**_

_**Ryuuzaki pushed his empty shake container out of his reach before answering. "Ghost Cat has managed to come up with a scheme that involves undercover disguise. LePelt can never refuse a challenge, which is why he came up with a design Jean-Pierre won't be able to resist. But, he needs you to help him catch him in the act. "Jean-Pierre's shop is placed in Paris, meaning that Ghost Cat needs help persuading him and—"**_

_**"What about payment?" Sven growled, since he couldn't pretend he wasn't listening any longer.**_

_**"The reward."**_

_**"Of course." Sven mumbled.**_

_**Ryuuzaki looked confused. "Ghost Cat thought you would enjoy that payment more than whatever he could possibly give you. Do you want more?"**_

_**"Sven was just born with that attitude." Train assured him. "When in actuality, he's thrilled at the opportunity."**_

_**Ryuuzaki smiled then. "Excellent. I'll have your driver take you to your hotel to rest up after your flight. He will be there to pick you up at 8:30."**_

_**"That late?"**_

_**"Ghost Cat can't have the bar closed the whole night! The barman would kill us." Kanda growled. "No, this way, less people will be there at that time. Most are just college kids and part-timers. Less people to overhear you and all." **_

_**Train leaned in. "How will we know who Ghost Cat is?"**_

_**Ryuuzaki nodded. "I would be confused too. Don't worry; he'll let you know. Just stay at the bar for a while, and he'll show."**_

_**Sven snorted but Train felt the wheels in his head turning. Surely Ghost Cat had something else up his sleeve, but the question was, what was it?**_

* * *

Train started when he saw something weird. He put down his milk glass, ignoring Sven still puffing away at a new cigarette.

He made his way through the crowd, weaving in and out of the people waving their hands randomly until he came to the middle of a dance ring. He smirked when he saw a bunch of teens break-dance, spinning sideways, on their heads, almost floating.

Train gasped when he saw someone in particular. The boy's brunette hair swung around in the air, changing colors in the strobe lights. He could tell the person was lip-synching to whatever song was playing. The teenager kept his eyes closed as he danced, a light smirk on his face. At that point, that boy was swaying against another girl but eventually moved on to another girl.

Train continued to watch this boy sway back and forth as the people in the middle eventually moved out, one of the men motioning to him.

"Yo, Arai!" One man called, making the boy turn around.

"What?!"

"There's one guy that ain't dancing but is totally checking you out!" The teen teased, making the boy open his eyes. He turned to where the adolescent pointed in Train's direction.

Train gulped. It was definitely the blue eyes he had been happy and nervous to see again.

* * *

Jimmy smirked. He weaved his way through the crowd until he stood right in front of the golden-eyed stranger. "Yo, if you ain't gonna ask me to dance, at least ask me for a drink!" he teased, flashing the man a smirk.

The man blinked. "Does your mom allow you to drink?!"

Jimmy, caught off-guard by the answer, flushed a deep red. "If you actually paid attention, idiot, only people 21 and older can get in here! Just how old do you think I am?!" He shouted over the noise, his anger boiling.

The man held up his hands. "Sue me for not knowing, Jiri." He yelped when Jimmy pulled him down to his level by his collar.

"Call me Arai." He whispered loudly. "That's one of my aliases." He released his grip on Train, waving through the crowd back to the bar area.

Train continued to follow behind. He raised an eyebrow when Jimmy ordered a beer. "Since when do you drink?"

Jimmy turned and glared at him. "Since I turned 21, idiot." He growled, grabbing a lighter from his pocket.

Train grew angrier when Jimmy took out a cigarette and lit it. "Stop that!" He said, snatching it from Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy glowered at him for a short time, stopping after a while. "Not worth it." He muttered.

"So, Black Cat," Jimmy muttered, twirling the lighter around his fingers. "How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?"

"Why, to survive this long!" Jimmy flashed a sarcastic glare before grabbing the beer bottle.

Train glowered. "Just who do you think I am?! I am the ex-Chronos agent, Black Cat! It takes more than criminals or something else to take me down!" Train argued, his anger rising.

"Jeez, Train; I was just kidding." Jimmy had taken out another cigarette during Train's rant and had lit it and was currently puffing on it when he asked, "Why are you here?"

Train crossed his arms. "Not my fault. I'm meeting someone from Chronos here."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told Sephy-nee you were done with Chronos?"

"I am; they have a job for me and we're in a bind." Train retorted.

Jimmy chuckled. "Funds tight as a Sweeper? Feh, when it comes to Chronos, they're more than willing to help a guy out with funds."

"Yeah, well, not everyone can be filthy rich like Chronos is." Train huffed. He faltered when he saw that Jimmy had gotten quiet. "What's the matter?"

"Who says we're filthy rich anymore?" Jimmy asked quietly, not expecting an answer. Train started, but turned away.

"Why are you here then?" He asked, hoping to move the subject.

Jimmy snorted. "Sometimes we all just need a break, some more than others."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jimmy exhaled. "Forget it."

Train rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He groaned when he saw Sven attempting to get past a dancing couple. He smirked when Sven had sent them scattering away with whatever he said, but it was short-lived as Sven made a bee-line for Train.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going someplace else?!" Sven rumbled, making Jimmy and Train wince.

"Sorry Sven; I thought I saw someone." Train jabbed a thumb to Jimmy's back.

"Are you forgetting we're supposed to be waiting for Ghost Cat?!"

Jimmy's head popped up. "Who said that?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow when Train and Sven stared at him. "What?!" He questioned, not liking their creepy stares.

Train and Sven looked at each other. "You're Ghost Cat?!" They asked simultaneously.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah."

"The guy who called us here?" Train asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess so."

"The guy who was twenty minutes late for a meeting he arranged?!" Sven barked, getting angry.

Jimmy shrugged again. "Sue me for traffic issues." He mentally smirked at the Sweepers' faces. This was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Whew! You have no idea how long it took to get this guy done!

Train: You started it at the beginning of the summer.

Me: I know! I couldn't finish it! I got stuck in writer's block.

Jimmy: What now?

Me: (Shrugs) Wait until I survive the first week I guess.

Sven: He meant to finish this story.

Me: Oh. Well, Read and Rate! And SOMEONE GET ME ANOTHER FAN!! I ONLY HAVE ONE!!

Eve: Thanks again to **KonohaSinX Flame **for her continuous support through this process.

Me: YES, YES, YES!! SANKYUUUUUUUUUU!!

Jimmy: (Looks away) Crazy lady.


End file.
